narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuromi Hasuko
Kuromi Hasuko/Shinku (黒実) is a Fanfiction Character Created by Mawi-sempai and Gomi-danna/Scarlet and Blonde , She is a Jouning-Level Missing Kunoichi of Sunagakure and Former Member of Team Hoshiko. Background Before Kuromi was Born her Parents , Shiroyoumi Shinku and Kuroshi Shinku , The Shinku Clan's Mistress and Lord were known as Powerful Ninjas of The grass Village but when Tsukoyoumi became Pregnant with Kuromi , Tsukoyoumi and her Loving Husband were Happy to have the Child and Decided to Move to Sunagakure due to the War in Ame. 9 Months later Kuromi was Born and her Name was Inspired by the Name of her Father and her Mother getting her Kuro from her Father and Mi from her Mother. When Kuromi started to join the Academy , She had the Arverage Scores sometimes Higher sometimes Lower and she intends to be Alone and dosen't want any friends , Some Girls evny her due to the fact her Male Classmate Takeshi Sora , A Boy who had Most Higher Grades than Anyboy in her Class and had the Tittle (Given by his Fangirls) of Feirce Warrior Attention , He always wanted to befriend her but she always declined him in a Softer way due to her Shyness and Elegant Personality. After going home to her Family's Conpound to Find all of her Clan Members killed and yet she didn't cried for them , Having Hopes her Parents are Alive she walked in to find them also Dead layed on the Ground , Her Mom's Oversizes Stomach which contains her Soon to be Brother also Deflated , Tears started to come out of her Eyes and she cried for her Parents , But she stop when she felt an Evil Presence behind her , Before she could Blink she was knocked out. When she woke up , Her Memories of her Clan Vanish but her First Name was still intect but her Last Name did not. She was experimented and the Swords of the Shinku Clan ; The Four Elemental Swords which were stolen by Orochimaru sealed it in her , Because of the Trait in her clan; Bukijutsus and their Ability to Summon the Weapons that were sealed in them. After that , She was thrown to a cold cell meeting a Boy who had Black Hair and Black dull eyes , He look lifeless that what she thought , He didn't even spoken to her till one day he did , They were falling for each other but Kuromi didn't know. The Two Decided to Make an Escape Plan but was dully a Failure when Kabuto found out , He removed he right eye making her go Maniac and almost killed Kabuto and escaped Forgeting the Boy she fell inlove with. When she came back to Suna , She met a Woman name Hiromi Hasuko, A Bukijutsu user from Kirigakure who moved to Suna and adopted Kuromi pitying her and wanting to have a Family. When Kuromi began to be Genin she met a Redhead Puppeteer who was Emotionless but she made him showed a bit of a Emotion like a Laughing smirk . But when he left , She was Heartbroken and more years Passed , Hiromi died , Kuromi became a Jounin . Kuromi left the Suna to have Revenge on Orochimaru and Kabuto and also finding the Man she trully fell inlove... Personality When she was a Child , She was Shy , Elegant and Sweet but needed to be Alone. But when she became a Kunoichi , She became Serious , Cruel , Blunt but in her free time she always shopps adoring Shoes and Clothes , She was also described of Bipolar due to her Personality change of Shopping by Hikari , She was also known as Strict in training taking it seriously , Hating people who dare to make her wait. She often scolded Akane due to her lack of Respectfulness and her Common rudeness to their Surperior , Back in Suna when she was still a Jounin She was often criticizing Gennin who had Bad Behavior and Habits causing some of them to Apologize fearing that they Might Invoke her wrath , She also Hate People who dont answer her question fast eough , However she had a Great Sense of Pride of being a Kunoichi.According to Akane , She stated is "Calm , Cool and a Little Scary." She always make the Red Head Puppeteer smirk by using many ways than one. Appearance Kuromi had the Looks of her Own Mother , Shiroyoumi. She had long Scarlet Hair in a Low side Ponytail , She had Dark Emerald Eyes due to her Father , Scarlet Hair are quite Normal to the Females of the Shinku Clan and Dark Emerald Eyes are Normal to the Males of the Clan. When she was Little , She wore a Red Sleveless Kimono that reaches her Knees, with Rose Designs on them. Like her own Mother. She had Large Breast but was Indeed Covered by her Fishnet Bra that was covered by her Tube-styled dress , Her Tube Dress was like a Kimono because of the Obi , Her Skirt was revealing her Left upper leg like Mei Terumi's Bottom that reach to her knees but instead of fishnets it was Wrapper shorts , She had also cut-off fishnet sleves , She had also had the same shoes as Konan's but Kuromi's Color was White and Black. She also had her Forehead Protector around her Neck and A Scarlet and Black Flower was next to her Bangs. Abilities She might be the Best or rather the only Weapon-user in Suna in an Execptiob of the Shinku Clan and Hiromi. She was known due to her Strenght of Weilding Weapons that were Belonged to the Shinku Clan and Telekinesis was used because of her Ancestor who had discovered the Jutsu and some Members of the Clan Access that Ability also . Infact the First time she used the Telekinesis was accidental due to her Madness because of Kabuto and Orochimaru of Removing her Clan even thought she didn't know her own Clan due to her loss Memory and making her Loss her Right Eye making her Create an Artificial one by her Charkra , She was also can Hold her Strenght just to learn how to weild Huge Weapons , She was also an Poison Expert due to her Step-mother , Hiromi who qoute. " Even thought Weapons can cause big Damage , You need Poison to kill the Person if the Normal Weapons dont work." Bukijutsu Whe she learned Bukijutsu by her Step-Mother , It was kind of Difficult. When her Training started in Saturdays , She always had get cuts and bruises and learn on her ow by her Step-Mom who thought that Kuromi was Lonely when she didn't know her Original Parents , One day She accomplished of being a Ninja and researched of learning her own Skills that were discovered at her Failure at the Academy during hitting the Target Lesson.When she was a Gennin , You could see her Use a Weapon and defeated her Opponent with just her bukijutsu during the chuunin Exams. Kenjutsu Kuromi possed a great Mastery in swordsmanship and her skills in Swordsmanship are the 4th highest one in Suna. Her Offensive capabilities mainly came from swordsplay , which she enables her effectively utilize the weapins that her Kekkei Genaki provides , She also had shown a bit great skill of utilizing the reverse-grip of her swordmaship as well as the Normal grop , Her Swordsmanship is enough for her to Slash through Hikari's Airspaces jutsu and to deflect fifty of Ice Needles which were shot at her by Akane with a relative ease. In addition her sword slashes posses to much force behind them and they are able to slice throught metal using air pressure with the Teammwork of Hikari. Taijutsu Despite favoring of the use of her various weapons , Kuromi had proven herself to be skilled in taijutsu. She able to engage Akane in an unarmed fight after all their charkra were gone to their previous battle , attacking the snow bender with powerful punches with charkra or no charkra , She also sometimes mixed her Kenjutsu with Taijutsu but sometimes fail in a midst of battle. In a stark contrast with her slim and womanly figure , She possed a high amount of physical strenght m having shown to lifting huge weapons 2 times her size , She alway can send her opponet flying against the wall several meters away from both of them , with a flick of her wrist. Kekkei Genaki The Kekkei Genaki of the Shinku was created when the ancester of the Clan Sealed Weapons that can Multiply and divided and given to the Children before brith , Some use scrolls and some had telekinesis. Occationly the four elemental Swords that are weild by only the members who had Scarlet Hair and Great skill , First One who willed those was Momoka Shinku the Antcester and Leader of the Clan , Next was Haruko Shinku her Grand Daughter , Next was Aiko Shinku the Mother of Tsukoyoumi and the Daughter of Haruko Shinku , Then it was Tsukoyoumi and then Lastly Kuromi. The Four Swords Consisted 4 Elements , Earth , Fire , water , Wind. Each one of them had a Chain attached , Cloud , Rock , Flame , Wave. Their is also another Sword that was originally created by Momoka , Shiro no Tsuki. A Sword that can can only be weild by its Female Heiress. Status Trivia *Kuromi's Name was Created was Inspired by her Parent's Name , "Kuromi" Means "Black Beauty" and "Hasuko" means "Lotus Child" , "Shinku" means "Scarlet" *According to the DataBooks: *Kuromi's Hobby is Sketching and Watching the Moon and also Reading Romance Novels *Kuromi wishes to Fight Hikari *Kuromi's Favorite Food is , Takoyaki and Chocolate Cake and Her least Favorite Food are such as Octopus and squid *Kuromi has Completed 65 missions in total: 5 D-rank , 15 C-rank , 15 B-rank , 10 A-rank , 5 S-rank Reference The Even Darker Side was Created by imma dino hear me roar '' The Oc was Created By Scarlet and Blonde'' The Six Heiress of the Six Missing Clans/ Six Heiress Ten Men was Created by Scarlet and Blonde Category:DRAFT